Durante la noche
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Maria y Chris siempre son atormentadas por aquel pasado tan horrible y a la vez tan similar. Es entonces cuando aprenden que no importa que su pasado continue atormentándolas, ya tienen a alguien que las entiende.


Fueron los desgarradores de gritos y el sonido de disparos lo que despertó a Maria. Sus ojos se abrieron por el terror, un grito se alojó en su garganta y su corazón golpeó fuerte contra su caja torácica. Vio los resultados de una tierra devastada por la guerra al borde de su visión, olía el aroma dejado por el acre de cadáveres y pólvora. Luchó contra el impulso de vomitar mientras se sentaba repentinamente, la vista y los olores fueron desapareciendo. Tomó un momento antes de que María se diera cuenta de que estaba en la cama de su habitación en el cuartel general de SONG.

María dio un suspiro tembloroso una vez que su corazón se calmó después de un par de minutos. Con un esfuerzo extremo, y aun con sus manos temblorosas, encendió la pequeña lámpara de su mesita de noche antes de levantarse y mirarse en el espejo frente a su cama. Incluso en la pobre luz, María pudo ver que su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos reflejaban todo un sendero de sangre. Con un suave suspiro, se puso una bata sobre su camisón y salió de la habitación.

Habian pasado ya muchos años, pero los recuerdos le perseguían por la noche. Había veces en las que a María detestaba dormir porque era el único momento en el que bajaba la guardia y recordaba las cosas que se empeñaba enterrar en lo más profundo de sí. Sujetó su bata apretándola contra ella como si estuviera pasando frío, sus dedos cavaban en sus brazos mientras caminaba decididamente a su destino. Los pasillos eran tranquilos y las luces estaban apagadas pero eso no le molestó a María. Estaba más perturbada por los demonios de su pasado que se estaban dibujando en su cabeza.

María se encontró entonces frente a las puertas que conducían al comedor más cercano. Sin dudarlo, entró sólo para detenerse muda ante la sorpresa cuando vio a Chris sentada en una de las sillas que rodeaban la única mesa en el medio. Parecía tan pequeña y parecía que tuviera frío por la manera en la que se acurrucaba sobre sí misma, con los pies en la silla y abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Chris la miró tan pronto como entró y sus ojos se encontraron. María sintió como si de nuevo estuviera mirando un espejo cuando los ojos púrpuras de Chris mostraron esa misma mirada tan abrumada como la suya. Hubo un momento de claridad y entendimiento entre ambas y María se inclinó vacilante en la silla frente a Chris.

Chris no hizo ningún comentario, se veía tan agotada como María se sentía. El silencio era casi incómodo, ninguno de ellas hizo ningún sonido pero en su mayoría estuvieron observándose. María quiso preguntar cuál era la naturaleza de su tormento, pero no quería abrirse. Chris quería quedarse sola, pero secretamente quería hablar de ello. En un callejón sin salida, continuaron sentadas en un silencio incómodo, temerosas de lo que implicaría que una de ellas hablara. Al final, María fue despertada por sus amigas quienes se preocuparon cuando la encontraron dormida sobre la mesa en la mañana. Chris seguía allí también, igualmente se había quedado dormida. Ninguna de ellas pudo explicar por qué estaban allí en primer lugar porque eso sería admitir su debilidad, y la debilidad de la otra.

* * *

La siguiente vez que se encontraron, María llegó al comedor primero, se sentía fría y seguía temblando incluso con la bata atada alrededor de su cuerpo. Y así, María hizo un poco de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos para calentarse. Chris había llegado poco después, sorprendiendo a María un poco. María se dio cuenta de que Chris seguía usando sus ropas de noche la noche anterior y no se molestó en ponerse una bata o una chaqueta. A Chris no pareció importarle ni siquiera cuando se sentó una vez más en la silla frente a María y se acurrucó contra sí misma para protegerse posiblemente contra el frío. María quiso reprenderla por ello, ya que Chris seguramente cogería un resfriado si continuaba siendo tan descuidada, pero ella mantuvo la lengua. A cambio, sólo se levantó y preparó otra taza de chocolate caliente. Chris pareció sorprendida cuando le presentaron la bebida caliente, pero la aceptó igual.

—Demasiado dulce—Gruñó Chris después de tomar un sorbo. A pesar de eso, su cara estaba roja. María no se sintió ofendida, de hecho una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro sintiéndose un poco mejor incluso con los gritos agonizantes resonando en su cabeza.

* * *

Chris escuchó los sonidos de los disparos y vio el flujo de sangre antes de que despertara con el horror grabado en su rostro. Desesperadamente, se puso en pie de un salto y miró a su alrededor, como buscando un agresor invisible. Le tomó unos segundos más antes de que recordara que estaba en su habitación.

—Maldita sea—Chris frunció el ceño mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Se las limpió inmediatamente, maldiciendo internamente la debilidad que tenía ante sus sueños. El enojo se disolvió entonces, sólo para ser reemplazado por su impotencia y el frío sentimiento dentro de ella. De repente se volvió hacia su puerta y rápidamente salió de su habitación. Se dirigió directamente a la cocina, sintiendo que necesitaba estar en otro sitio que no fuera su habitación. Se sentía enjaulada e inquieta por la posibilidad de que los terrores continuarían si se quedaba

Tropezó casi ciegamente en el comedor, sólo para encontrar a María tranquilamente sentada allí con una taza de chocolate caliente. Esta fue la tercera vez que la encontró allí, y esto no alarmó a Chris. Por alguna razón, se sintió aliviada al ver a la mayor allí. Luego se volvió hacia su asiento habitual y se sorprendió al ver una bata gris que era similar a la que María estaba usando.

—Póntelo—Ordeno María de manera casual mientras bebía su chocolate. Por un segundo, Chris quiso protestar pero lo pensó mejor y se la puso. Ya que era de Maria, la túnica era grande en el marco más pequeño de Chris, pero a Chris no le importaba. En realidad era bastante cómoda y cálida y olía bien—Mejor—

Chris gruñó mientras se acurrucaba en la bata mientras bebía del chocolate caliente que María preparó para ella, no era tan dulce como antes y a Chris realmente le gustó de esa manera. Después de terminar con su chocolate caliente, Chris trató de devolver la bata, pero María negó con la cabeza.

María se limitó a darle una pequeña sonrisa. Chris se aferró más a la bata y cuando regresó a su habitación, la sensación de frío se había ido.

* * *

Chris se encontró nuevamente en el comedor mientras trataba de olvidar la sensación de manos fantasmas que intentaban tirarla. Hacía que su piel se arrastrara y ella quería desesperadamente el reconfortante calor del chocolate caliente. Esperó pacientemente en su asiento habitual con la bata que María le había dado envuelta alrededor de ella. Daba la impresión de que se veía aún más pequeña y vulnerable que antes. Sin embargo, María no apareció. Chris luchó contra la ola de fuerte decepción que ella sintió y en su lugar se puso de pie para hacer su propio chocolate caliente, su bebida resultó demasiado aguada y suave pero la bebió todo de todos modos. Tal vez será mejor la próxima vez.

* * *

María pensó que tal vez debería agregar un poco de canela en la bebida de chocolate caliente que normalmente era para Chris, posiblemente le gustaría más si lo hacía. Esto hizo que Maria recordara a Serena, quién usualmente amaba su chocolate caliente con algo de canela. María esperó ansiosamente a Chris, un poco excitada a pesar del dolor sombrío en sus huesos mientras corría por su vida mientras arrastrando a Serena con ella. Sin embargo, Chris no apareció y María suspiró dejando su chocolate sin terminar. No sabía tan bien como de costumbre.

* * *

Chris se sintió absolutamente horrible sola mientras los gritos de su papá y mamá a medida que morían resonaban en su mente. Reprimió un sollozo y se puso la bata antes de salir de su habitación. En lugar de ir directamente al comedor, se dirigió en la dirección opuesta y se paró frente a la habitación de María. No quería molestar a nadie con sus remordimientos no deseados, pero sabía que María siempre lo entendería, sabía que ambas estaban atormentadas por dos guerras diferentes que tuvieron su infancia. Y así fue que Chris tímidamente llamó a la puerta de María.

Pareció una eternidad y media para Chris mientras esperaba ansiosamente, y justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, la puerta se abrió para revelando a María.

—Preparas chocolate caliente mejor que yo—Chris dejó escapar lo primero que le vino a la mente y se sonrojó por lo terriblemente inapropiada que mal formuló su petición, pero María pareció entender lo que estaba pidiendo y le sonrió suavemente.

Chris se sintió un poco mejor.

—Esta bien—María asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a la petición tácita y llegaron a la cocina y prepararon chocolate caliente. Chris olió una pizca de canela cuando la taza se colocó delante de ella. Olía maravilloso y le brindó algo de nostalgia cuando recordó que a su madre le gustaba poner canela en su chocolate. Chris sonrio mientras sorbía su bebida.

* * *

—No me gusta el sonido de las armas al disparar—Dijo Chris de la nada mientras miraba fijamente su chocolate caliente con canela. Sus palabras sonaban extrañas, ya que provenía de alguien cuyo Symphogear sacaba armas, armas y más armas, sin embargo, María comprendió que no se refería al sonido de las armas de Ichaival. No… Se refería al sonido de las armas de un pasado lejano, cuando los sonidos de esas armas resonaban con gritos de muerte y agonía.

—Yo igual—Murmuró María mientras su garganta se apretaba. Ella también lo odiaba. Los sonidos de miles de fusiles truenos en un campo de batalla, los sonidos de balas desgarrando casas, a través de la gente. El sonido de las explosiones, de gritos de dolor. María llegó a comprender a Chris un poco más.

* * *

—Todavía puedo oírlos—La próxima vez fue María cuya voz resonó suavemente en el comedor. Chris la miró con un entendimiento claro en sus ojos.

—Los gritos—Murmuró Chris, sabiendo lo que María estaba hablando de una manera que podría considerarse aterradora

—No puedo decir si son de ellos—María rió vacía. —O míos—María podía oírlos tan vívidamente, los gritos de sus padres cuando su casa fue atrapada en una explosión, el grito de Serena cuando su abuela fue asesinada justo delante de sus ojos, su grito mientras gritaba a sus padres estaban muriendo.

—O ambas cosas—Chris murmuró mientras escuchaba sus gritos y los gritos de su papá y mamá resonando en su cabeza.

* * *

Chris parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas y no bebía del chocolate caliente aunque estaba acunado en sus manos—Todos son bastardos—Chris se ahogó cuando su piel se arrastró y cadenas fantasmas se atascaron en su muñeca. No importaba cuánto les pedía que se detuvieran, nunca lo hacían y siempre dolía. ¡Y ella no era mejor que ellos! Estaba ese dolor insoportable de la electricidad atravesando su cuerpo y el dolor de ser arrojado como una inútil muñeca de trapo. A menudo se preguntaba si estaba mejor muerta, ya que sólo había sido una marioneta para ser manipulada y tirada.

María no respondió inmediatamente cuando recordó el sabor de la basura y el hedor de cientos de cadáveres mientras luchaba por sobrevivir. Si significaba que ella viviría, lo hacía todo. —Ella era el mal más pequeño—Fue lo único que ella pudo decir al recordar cuando María llegó a conocer las blancas paredes y el dolor de innumerables agujas en su brazo, estaba viva, pero como si fuera una rata de laboratorio.

Chris soltó una risa hueca mientras su rostro se retorcía de ira y dolor. Era un conflicto emocional que María entendía bien, uno con el que luchaba mucho. Y así María cantó en su lugar, tratando recordar los tiempos dulces e inocentes, y así calmar los bordes afilados de sus corazones rotos.

Chris no entendía las palabras que María cantaba tan suavemente y con tanta ternura, pero así reconoció la canción. Era una suave canción que le recordaba a su papá y a su mamá. Inconscientemente, Chris se relajó mientras la suave canción continuaba y las emociones contradictorias se desvanecían. Ambas durmieron mucho mejor después de eso.

* * *

María no se sentía capaz de soportar estar sola y vacía, así que llamó a la puerta de Chris. Sus manos temblaban mientras las llamas lamían su piel y la sangre brotaba como el vino de la cara de su hermanita. Chris la miró cuando abrió la puerta antes de arrastrar a María al comedor. Hizo que María se sentara en su silla habitual y por primera vez, Chris fue la que hizo chocolate caliente.

María sorbió el dulce chocolate caliente que Chris le ofreció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Chris empezó a tararear, y sonó un poco inseguro e inestable al principio, pero cambió cuando María se secó las lágrimas. Sonaba como una canción de cuna, y hacía que el vacío ahogado dentro de María desapareciera.

* * *

—Oye—Dijo Chris a María esta vez. María la miró interrogativa ya que probablemente era la primera vez que Chris la llamaba desde que empezó todo esto. —Gracias—Hubo un rubor en el rostro de Chris cuando dijo que refiriéndose a todo lo que han pasado por estas noches. Se avergonzada fácil cada vez que tenía que agradecer a alguien.

—Y… gracias—María ahora se sentía mucho mejor, en gran parte en parte gracias a la compañía de Chris. Las pesadillas podían seguir atormentándolas y puede que nunca estarían completamente bien, pero está bien porque siempre les quedaría el consuelo de que conocían a alguien que comprendía su mismo dolor.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Esta idea vino a mí ayer tan pronto como desperté y siguió girando en mi cabeza hasta que finalmente lo escribí. María y Chris en realidad tienen pasados notablemente similares, ambas crecieron con una familia cariñosa, ambas perdieron a sus familias a través de los conflictos de la guerra, ambos sufrieron las consecuencias de esa guerra (Chris fue capturada y se convirtió en unaniña esclava mientras que María y Serena se convirtieron en vagabundos para sobrevivir en su guerra) (Chris fue utilizada por Fine para sus planes, mientras que María y Serena fueron llevadas al proyecto de niños receptores de Finè). Debido a eso, quería que estas dos se unan torpemente gracias esas experiencias similares de las que supuestamente acaban de salir. ¡Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos! Me siento como si mis esfuerzos fueran un poco torpes, pero he intentado mejorar así que por favor díganme cómo lo hice.**

 **Por cierto, María cantó 'Apple' allí. Sé que se canta en japonés durante el anime, pero vamos, María nació en Europa del Este y esa canción es de su infancia. Así que "Apple" aquí se cantaba en su lengua materna.**

 _Nota del traductor:_

 _¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Este es el primer fic de Xesphanite en su perfil y el primero que leí con el que me enamoré de sus escritos, dentro de poco verán la continuación de Overture y de algun otro fic más del que me dé tiempo este fin de semana largo. No tengo mucho que decir realmente, solamente que Senki Zesshou Symphogear y sus personajes no me pertenecen así como tampoco este fic titulado " **During the Night** " y escrito por **Xesphanite** , yo solamente lo traduje con su debido permiso._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente escrito._


End file.
